Watching Over Me
by Skipper7
Summary: Their leader is gone. Will the team stand together in this time of suffering? Explore the minds of each DigiDestined as they reflect on love...and lost. TAITO. DAIKEN. KOUMI. TAKARI. ONE-SIDED TAIORATO. stream of consciousness format aka bad
1. Light's Pain

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: Ok, so basically this story is about the feelings of some of the digidestined after Tai died. Kinda angsty, but not really. A lost of unrealized love, and regret and such. Couples I think are: Taiora, Taito, Daiken, Koumi. Oh and a little Takari. Yeah, so there will be a lot of chapters because every chapter is another digidestined feelings about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and I sure as heck don't own this plot, because it is fairly overused. Oh well, I couldn't help it.

!!

This is not happening. This did not happen. I did not lose the single most important thing in my life. I did not. This is just a horrible, twisted nightmare, and soon he'll

be poking me in the side to get up. Yeah, that's it. I'm dreaming. But then why does it feel so real? If it's just a dream why do I have the images burned in my mind?

Why whenever I shut my eyes, the horrible images come back in my mind. Whenever I close my eyes instead of seeing the familiar black, I'm faced with the sight

that makes my stomach heave. Blood, pools of blood seeping out his clothes. His ragged breathing. His struggle to even say goodbye to us. Why did it have to be

him? Why couldn't it have been Matt, Joe, or anyone else? Oh god, how could I even think that? I'm a horrible person because even though I know how wrong it is, I

still wish it was true. Anyone else, I don't care who, just not him. He didn't deserve to die! Out of all of us, he was the one who didn't deserve it. Oh, god. He won't

even get to go to college. He won't get to a chance at the World Cup. He won't be able to do anything he dreamed of. Why in Gods name did it have to be my

brother? It has already been a month since the 'accident' as it is so idiotically referred to. That was not an accident. That was my brother being his usual self

righteous self, saving people lives. And people won't even know. No one will know that my brother died saving someone else. No one will know that he gave his life

so another could live. I can't even say her name. I can't look at her. It's not her fault, but when stuff like this happens, you need someone to blame it on. She never

asked for my brother to save her, but if she hadn't been in that spot, at that moment he would still be alive. I can't believe she took him away from me. Everyone's

saying it's not her fault, and she must be going through so much. Like hell, it's not her fault. I hate her. I absolutely hate her. I know it's not fair, but why should I

care. People say I've grown bitter. Well, I need some way to get the pain out, now don't I? Crying didn't work. I cried. Oh, I cried for days at a time. But it wasn't

enough to express the immense pain I felt in my very core. Crying didn't justify it. I know I should probably see how my parents are doing. They did after all, lost

their only son. You should have seen the look on my mother's face, when she heard. It's like life lost all meaning. But she didn't see him die. She didn't see the life

slowly and mercilessly drain out of him. No one understands me. Some people say I'm going crazy, and maybe I am. My crest hasn't glowed since that day. He was

my light. And now he's gone. And he's never coming back.

!!

A/N: Yeah, that was Kari's POV. Duh. Well, I will have more peoples POV. This is depressing writing. Oh well. Don't flame, cause I really am not worth your time. Please review if you have anything to say. Not a lot of Takari, but it will have hints when it's in T.K.s POV. So yeah, read my oneshot and review, and check out my profile which is updated daily!


	2. Friendship and Courage's Solitude

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: Sorry, but the chapters will be short. This is not like my other story where it was purely my laziness for the chapters of being short. This stories chapters are meant to be short because their will be a fairly large number of chapters. Also, I'm curious. Who do you think Tai saved? Names please. Love you lots! (You're allowed to feel loved)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I want. Not digimon, not the world. Sigh.

!!

He was invincible. Nothing could bring him down. Not the rude remarks for his sexuality. Not the boo's from the other team when he scored the winning goal. And

certainly not pain. I remember this one time, right after he told everyone about his sexuality. Odabia's students are fairly set in their ways. So when Tai was being

Tai and announced to the whole school that he was Bi, it didn't roll too smoothly. Everyone looked at him weird. The room would be silent the instant he walked into

the room. Eventually, it died down and he was accepted because Tai was an awesome person. Most people just liked being with him and didn't care what he was.

He was a nice, decent, funny, caring person, and people liked being with him. And that was that. However, some people still had grudges. Tai was walking home one

night from Matt's and these football (as in 'TOUCHDOWN') players grabbed him, and beat the crap out of him. Tai tried to fight back. He was strong, and he could

have easily taken them, if not for the sheer number of the people. It's not really a fair fight when it's six against one. Still, he came home bleeding and bruised and

shrugged it off. How could someone like him die? How could _he_ die? He was unstoppable. Nothing could keep him down. It wasn't because he wasn't smart. It was

because he didn't give a crap. He once told me that people like you, people hate you, and you better get used to it. That was when I got turned down by yet

another girl and I was pretty upset. I came right to him, like I always do. Or always did. My hero, the one who I looked up to most in the world, is dead. I wouldn't

have believed it if I didn't see it. I would have laughed my ass off actually. Because that thought was just _so_, so ridiculous. But I watched him. I watched him die.

And I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm such an idiot. I just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide. I think I was in shock. Nothing made me come out of it. Not

Kari's screams, not the others sobs. I remember looking slowly at Matt. He was holding on to his brother to keep from falling over. I don't think anyone else knew

this, but I was pretty sure Matt was in love with Tai. I mean it wasn't obvious. I mean sure they messed around (although when I think about it, it seemed a lot like

flirting) but they never kissed or anything. At least I don't think they did. But, in that instant Matt just looked so empty. Dead even. Tai always said it was easy to

read people by their eyes, and when I looked into his, I saw nothing. Like he was numb. The whole time, all I did was stare, and stand there. It was a few days

later, when it _finally_ sank in. He was gone. He wasn't invincible. He was dead. I cried for the first time in a long time. No one saw me, granted. Well, except Ken. Ken

is hurt, I think, that I'm pushing him away. I do love him, it's just I don't need comfort. I need time to be alone. Only the digidestined know about me and Ken. Both

of us are to chicken to come out. Which makes it a hell of a lot harder. You know what? When I go to school, I'm gonna tell everyone about my amazing boyfriend.

But for now, I just want to be alone, in my thoughts. I want to be alone.

!!

A/N: Yeah. Err, yeah I don't know what to say. Most of this chapter was just background stuff. Please tell me who you think the girl was that he saved. I'm curious to know. Well, I really am not sure about this, so I'm HOPING for at least 4 reviews to continue. But you know me, I'll do it either way…..probably. Love you lots! Review pwease! Or don't, I don't give a crap. I am in a really bad mood, and i'm so, so... Not mad exactly, but more like someone really bruised my ego. Don't worry, It wasn't anyone of you guys. Just don't tell me how much i suck because i KNOW that.


	3. Kindness's Worry

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: I won't tell you who's POV it is because I'm gonna make it obvious (and theirs the chapter titles, hehe) It was so funny, because my friend and I were talking about how badly we wanted to sweat-drop and my mom looked at us like we were retards. And we were talking about how the guys would be so much hotter if the world was anime. I wish it was… My mom like seriously thinks I am a mental patient. Oops. She also says its just a cartoon. :Humph: She doesn't know what she's talking about.

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, the world would be perfect! But it's not… :Sigh:

!!

I keep pacing in my room. I cannot stop! I try to, but my feet will not stay still. I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, actually I do but that's just part of it. I am

really sad Tai died, honestly. It's just I don't think I'm as upset as the others. Not that I don't care as much, just that he was closer to the original digidestined. I feel

so guilty. I have replayed the scene hundreds of times in my mind, and I know that I couldn't have done anything. From my position to his, there is no possible way I

could have gotten their in time. Even with my years of soccer practice, I wouldn't have gotten there. So I guess that makes me feel less guilty. The problem was that

Davis could have gotten there. Or at least thats what he thinks. He acts like it's his fault Tai died. He was close to him, I suppose but he could have not gotten to

him. Try telling him that though. He is utterly convinced it is his fault. I am so, so...I don't know! I know I should be sad. I am sad, believe me. I don't want to lose

someone else. I feel horribly ashamed but I am more concerned, than sad. That makes me an absolute horrible person doesn't it? I can't help it though. The person I

care for more than anything is pushing me away. He wants to be alone. I of all people should understand that. And he is handling his sorrow in a better way than I

did. I want so badly to ease his pain. I wish it was possible for me to transfer his pain to me. He's hurting so badly. I can only imagine what Kari is going through.

Well actually I can imagine. I lost Sam. As much as it hurt me, I have to believe that Kari has it worse. I have never seen a pair of siblings as close as they were,

excluding Takeru and Matt. I remember one night I had to take Kari home because she was a little tipsy. It wasn't her fault. Someone spiked the punch at the dance,

and it turns out Kari gets drunk _very_ easily. One thing about 'Drunk Kari' is that she will tell you the truth for every single question you ask. I would know because I

asked if she liked T.K. and she went on for hours (Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating) about how great he was. And I know she would never tell anyone that. Well,

besides Tai, and maybe Yolei. Some friendly advice, Kari's a mean drunk. She can really pack a punch. But, that's beside the point. I just mentioned her brother and

she gushed to me about how much she loved him. I didn't think it was possible to love someone that much (that was before I started seeing Davis). Even with my

cheek throbbing, I had to smile because her words were so sincere and heartfelt. So anyway, I would believe that Kari's going through a lot. A lot seems like an

understatement, though. I haven't seen much of the other digidestined because I have been so busy pleading with Davis to let me in to his room. I can hear his

sobs through the door. Their muffled so I imagine he is trying to cover it up with his pillow. He tries to act so strong. He puts on a tough exterior so people don't

think less of him. He is so insecure its heart wrenching. I think were good for each other in that way. I'm insecure, he's insecure but both of think the others the

most amazing person in the world. I try not to think about it. He just lost his hero. The person he looked up to most in the world is gone. I think part of him

disappeared, the moment Taichi died. Tai and Davis were close, contrary to popular belief. _My_ Davis is hurting and there's nothing I can do about it. My fist collided

with the door and I rested my head on the cool wood. There's _nothing_ I can do.

!!

A/N: Ahh! I want my Taichi back! Maybe i can bring him back! Yeah that's it! But i can't! :Wails while huggling Taichi plushie: I'm ok now. I posted this because I may be gone for a few days and I had this written beforehand. 5 reviews would make me happy, but as long as people are sticking with me, I'll update. I HATE it when people leave me hanging. I solemnly swear to finish every one of my stories. I also hate when people don't say it's complete when it is! My many pet-peeves… Review! (But only if your nice)


	4. Hope's Betrayal

Watching Over Me

A/N: I'm think I'm going to make the couple these: Daiken, Koumi, Takari, Taito. I think I'm dropping part of the taioraness. Like more one-sided but not… I'm not sure. Btw,

Reviews: And thank you KoumiLoccness for reading my story even though you don't like taiora. I don't like sorato but hey. Other people, other opinions, right? And big special thanks to AngelSachiya who is a big part of the reason I'm updating at all. AND thanks to Tehbot who has been with me through all my suckiness.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I do not own digimon. I do not own digimon.

Note: I know they don't have their crests in 02 but they do in my story. So there!

!!

I made Mom take away that stupid piece of metal. I couldn't stand looking at it. It betrayed me. How does an inanimate object betray you, right? Well, it does. Take

it from me. Crest of Hope. That's a laugh. It didn't do anything for me, the moment we really needed it. I hoped, I hoped so hard. I wanted him to be alright so

badly. Actually, I hoped so hard that I convinced myself he would live. I built up my hopes, and crushed them. It felt like everyone knew I didn't hope hard enough. I

let them down. All of them. I let Matt down, my own brother. I just sat there when he was dying hoping as hard as I could as Matt almost passed out. Tai being dead

is killing my brother. He loved him. Loved. And he watched the person he loved die right in front of his eyes. He couldn't even move, he couldn't even say goodbye. I

knew that hurt him most of all. He wanted Tai to hear one last time how much he loved him. I'm so worried about Matt. He looks so….lifeless. His skin has paled

noticeably, and he has big black bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept at all for the past month. Out of all the digidestined this hurt my brother the most, not

including Kari. And what about Kari? She won't let anyone talk to her. I've come over to her house. She won't let anyone in her room. I can hear her muttering to

herself how 'Tai's not dead. This is a dream. Tai's not dead. This is a dream'. Some people think she's losing her mind. She is not. I will not let her. She means too

much to me, err I mean us. Oh, let's face it. I like her. No, scratch that, I _love_ her. But I have to give her time to heal. I have to give _me_ time to heal. Tai was like a

second big brother to me. He was always there for me, just as he always was for the rest of the digidestined. I looked up to him, and Matt. He helped me through

the digital world when my brother was gone. All the digidestined did. I never would have imagined that I would have a bond so tight with these people. I am lucky

also because I'm not only close to the older digidestined but also the younger. We're like family. So when Tai died, we lost our older brother. All of us. But he was

so much more than that. He was our _friend_. Why'd he have to die? Why did anyone have to die? If we hadn't gone to the digital world that day for our anniversary,

this never would have happened. If we had just listened to Davis, and played a soccer game instead. But no, we all insisted that the digital world is the place we

should be on a place like today. Tai would still be alive. I can't believe he's gone. I mean I know it's true but it's still kinda hard to grasp it, you know? He was

always just a walk away, when I needed someone. When I needed advice about things I couldn't talk to my brother about, he was the first person I came to. He

was alway there when I needed him. But now, now he's gone. It didn't hit the younger digidestined as hard, aside from Kari, Davis and I. Cody and Yolei don't

really get it, you know? They don't know what a great person he is. And now they'll never know. I hate this, I hate death, and I _hate_ my stupid crest.

!!

A/N: Poor T.K. Aww. This whole story kinda reminds me of the song 'All about us' by T.A.T.U. I'm listening to that as I write this. The part it really reminds me of is when it says, "If they hurt you, they hurt me too." It kinda fits with this story. Yay! I guess. So here's the thing. I think I'm scratching the Taiora thing. But not entirely. It's basically one-sided. Umm, I can't tell you much, because I don't even know all of it. Sorry, I'll stop rambling. Review!! (but only if your nice)


	5. Knowledge's Memories

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: Everyone's blaming themselves, Tsh, Tsh. But it will help in my (maybe) epilogue. In this chapter it will be obvious who he saved. I'll tell you the reason I choose who I did, because it is a REALLY stupid reason.

Reviews: Thank you so much! You guys are making me blush. Because I really am not that good. I don't think I suck as bad as some people do, but I am not as good as some people. Some people are like seriously amazing. I'm just too lazy. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I never understood why people got so annoyed with these things. Now I do. I DO NOT OWN IT! Understand? : Good.

**Note: READ BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!**

!!

My best friend is dead. While he may not be my only best friend, he was certainly my first best friend. Some people thought we weren't close. But we were. He

always made time for his, 'Little Computer Nerd' as he so kindly put it. You couldn't blame them for not believing we knew each other, let alone were friends.

A fun, carefree soccer jock and a smart, quiet computer nerd didn't sound like a dynamic duo. He said we were though. He always dragged me out with him to do

God's know what. He wouldn't let me get left behind. Out of all the digidestined he was always the one to drag my along with whatever we were doing. I could

never get out of it.

He had charisma, that much is certain. He knew how to argue too. I could never get out of going to the arcade with him because I had to study. He never had any

really good points, but I guess I just couldn't resist. He was always like that. I'm sure that's how he got to be leader. Lucky for us, he actually had the skills to lead

us. As he put it, 'I don't just talk the talk, I walk the walk'. As much as that made me laugh, because he said it in a tone that was priceless, it was true.

I remember a few years after our fight with MaloMyotismon I asked him if he should be hanging out with a computer nerd like me. I told him it would probably

damage his 'image' or something. I should have never said anything. The next day at lunch, he got on our table (while our food was on it) and screamed at the top

of his lungs how he was, "BEST FRIENDS WITH IZZY IZUMI, THE COMPUTER NERD!". I swear I almost died when he started pointing at me. I sunk into my chair so

only the tip of my brownish-red hair was showing. He did that just to spite me, I know it.

He taught me some valuable things, although I'm certain he wasn't trying to. He never really tried to be such a big influence in my life, of that much I'm certain. He

was the first kid to reach out to me, to really believe in me. He'll never know how much the time when he told me to choose the cards meant to me. That was one of

the first times, I actually felt useful in the digital world. He reached out to me, and soon the others followed.

So really, I owe him much more than I imagined. I owe him my friends. He changed me, with the help of the rest of digidestined, into the person I am today. I am

most certain that if I never went to the digital world, I would still be the quiet, obsessed with computers boy that I was so many years ago.

I know that it is pointless to grieve, because it will never bring him back. However, I can't _not_ grieve. He was a friend to me, when I needed one the most. And I

never thanked him. Funny how that happens. I always thought, I could do it whenever, because we had the rest of our lives. I was certain that I would still be

friends with all the digidestined when I was old and gray. Now I am not so sure. It hurts just to look at them. Every single one of them can be associated with a

memory of Tai. I think that's one of the reasons we have spent so much time grieving alone, rather than together. He was in all actually, no matter how ridiculously

corny it sounds, the glue that held our team together. He was the one who roped us back in when we started to drift apart.

We had very different lives, and interests, and just when I thought things would never be the same, he interfered and we were the same as always. I

just hope we don't fall apart, now. Though it does sound like a logical thing to happen. This 'accident' has hurt people in many different ways. Kari's slowly losing her

grip on insanity, Davis is secluding himself, Ken is worried, T.K. is betrayed, Matt is gone, Sora is depressed, Joe is crazier than usual, and Mimi, well Mimi is…. I don't

really know. I haven't heard anything from her. In the end though, every one of us is broken. I only pray that something will pull us back together.

!!

A/N: Yeah, I got a little sidetracked on this because I was busy watching Teen Titans. Oops. I am so sick of the Davis/Daisuke bashing. It is really annoying. I mean doesn't anyone feel a little bad for him? He is actually one of my favorite characters. So are Tai and (young) T.K., as well as Kari. Yay, me? I was looking at my old story and it was so funny b/c I kept switching from it being fluffy to angsty. Ha-ha. I'm such a dingbat**. Also, I'm trying to keep the characters in character but it's kinda hard because of I'm imagining how they'll go in grief. So sorry, if it's OOC. I don't know if I'm going to do Joe's POV only because I don't think I can get in his mind. Tell what you think. I am not doing Cody and Yolei POV because they don't know him well. Review! (but only if your nice!)**


	6. Love's avoidance

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: Yeah, I don't think I'm going to do Joe's POV just because I really have no idea what to say. I MIGHT later, if anyone wants me to, but for now I'm skipping it. Tell me if I should do him_**. **__**85 chance of me deleting all fictions and only reading, sorry. READ ALL AUTHORS NOTES!!**_

Reviews: Thank you for reviewing. By the way I changed the line with Malo-whaterever his name is. I think that one happened because I had to look up how to spell his name, and forgot to finish. Sorry. About the other mistakes I'll look for them.Sorry about the format, but my laptop's being stupid and I can't fix it. It also fits this story because it's supposed to be one thought racing through their heads. If you hate it, too bad, you can just stop reading. Sorry. (Didn't mean to sound mean, I REALLY appreciate pointing out my mistakes)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon. (I would totally do a song-fic with 'My Immortal' in Kari's POV if they allowed it. But they don't. Humph.)

!!

I can't believe I've lost both of them. The two men I loved are gone. Tai is d-de-dead, and Matt is a shell of the person he used to be. It's still so hard for me to say

that Tai is 'gone'. I hate when people say that. He's not gone. Gone means he can come back. Gone means he didn't leave us forever. Worse than 'gone' is 'lost'. I

didn't lose him! He's not some sock, which we accidentally misplaced. I know people are trying to be nice telling me that they're 'so sorry', about Tai. But honestly,

when they talk to me and the rest of us, they use some 'dead puppy' voice. What's more when they're done talking, they skip back and start laughing with their

friends. I know I shouldn't be bitter. Kari's got that covered. But being bitter is better than being sad. Without Tai, I feel like part of me is lost. He was part of me,

though neither of us wanted to admit it. I loved them. Really loved them, too. Not like some puppy-love thing. I wasn't like his admirers, or Matt's obsessed fan-girls.

They didn't know them. Well, not really. They just knew the façade that Matt and Tai put on at school. I'm not saying that the people they were at school weren't

their personalities. They were, but not all of it. Like at school you never got to say Tai's loving side, or Matt's hyper side. Matt Ishida plus Tai Kamiya plus sugar is

never a good thing. I guess that doesn't matter anymore. It's missing a really important ingredient. God, I hate this. I'm so mad at Tai for dying. Why did he have to

do it? Why did he have to go off and die like that? He hurt us so much, and we miss him more than he can imagine. When Tai died, it's like he took a part of everyone

with him. He brought out the best there was in us. Just as we did for him. I miss him so much. Every part of me misses him. He was my best friend, and childhood

crush, and forever love. It really sucks when you're in love with you two best male friends. And it sucks even more when there in love with each other. Don't get me

wrong, I was so incredibly happy for them. Even if I wanted something else, I knew that their love was the purest of pure. I did have the crest of love after all. They

cared for each other a lot. I have no doubt they would have taken a bullet for each other, in a second. They never knew I loved them. Neither of them. I remember I

was finally going to tell Matt, but he came rushing up to me gushing about how Tai and he were secretly going out. Apparently, Tai thought they should have out in

the open, but Matt didn't want to ruin his-mainly female-fan basis. Matt made it very clear that he wasn't ashamed, but simply weary of the response of screaming

girls. That day broke my heart. I loved them so much, but they loved each other more. I knew I was going to be the third wheel. I thought so at least. But Tai and

Matt made sure I was included. The really great thing about them was that above all else, they were still, best friends. And nothing, not even love, could change

that. Oh god, even in my own head I'm rambling. I keep doing that. I try to push out the pain, and hurt I feel inside with stupid little memories, and useless

thoughts. I guess remembering is better than feeling the despair that's in me. My mom keeps telling me I look like a ghost. I haven't really noticed, though.

Apparently, and I quote, "You look awful Sora! I know its hard dealing with losing Tai, but you can't disregard yourself! Dammit Sora, why won't you talk to me? Why

won't you talk?" There she goes again with that 'losing stuff'. When she left this time around, I cried again. I've been doing that a lot lately. It helps get out the

sadness. It is a tiny expression of the misery I feel inside. God, my mom's knocking on the door, again! Why can't she see that I want to wallow in my own self pity

for awhile? I try my best to drown her out, and slowly fall into a restless, dreamless sleep.

!!

Authors Note: Sorry, that was so OOC. I kinda lost my voice on this, and this is my 'getting back' chapter. I'm trying to get in the grooves of things again. FYI: She is extremely sad, but her way of dealing is suppressing the feelings. Sry it took semi-long time to post. I sorta lost my inspiration for this thing. I'm going to finish it, it's just, I can't describe their feelings as well as I would like, and some people are pestering me about a sequel to the first story I wrote. Which I don't want to write, because I hated the first one. But might to make people happy. And TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO JOES POV.


	7. Sincerity's Guilt

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: Ok here's the deal. There are going to be 3 more chapters after this, including the epilogue. Right now I'm in an extremely happy mood, so it may be hard to get the feelings right (I almost typed write, XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I never will. So don't sue. :P

!!

I'm a murderer. I should be in jail. I killed someone. Not just someone. I killed him. Tai. Taichi Kamiya. Tai is dead, and I'm the reason he died. If I had just moved

out of the way of that stupid attack, Tai would still be alive. But I didn't. I stood there, because I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. I just sat

there like an idiot bracing myself for the sheer pain that was sure to come when the attack hit me. I remember waiting for it. I waited for the enormous amount of

pain that was sure to come, when they Mega-level digimon attack collided with my body. But it never came. I remember letting out a short 'eep' when something

collided with my body and made me fall to the ground. But it didn't hurt. Not bad enough for a digimon of that size anyway. I was still laying on the ground with my

eyes snapped shut when I heard screams. That's when it finally hit me. Someone else pushed me out of the way. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to know who

was hurt. So I closed my eyes tighter and tried to stop listening to the sickening sounds coming from everywhere. Suddenly, though someone was shaking my

shoulders. I knew who it was immediately. I got the strange warmth in me whenever he touched me. I knew Izzy wasn't the one. I opened my eyes slowly and

looked over at the horrific scene playing in front of me. I barely suppressed a scream. There was so much blood. So much hurt. So much pain. You should have seen

the look on their faces. It was awful. I remember Izzy helping me to my feet before he ran over to Tai's side. The walk over to Taichi was the longest walk I ever

remember taking. It wasn't that long either. But it felt as if my shoes had lead in them. Then in a rush I suddenly got my voice back. I started screaming. Screaming

so loud, I'm sure I could have broken someone's ears. Before I knew it I was running. I ran to him, and dropped down. He was in so much pain. You could tell he

was barely able to hold on, just _that_ much longer. He looked into my eyes with those big chocolate eyes of his, and choked out the words that will haunt me

forever. "Mimi, please be alright,". I could have strangled him right there. After all this, and he was still concerned about me. I was just about to answer when I was

shoved aside for the second time, in that short interval of time. Kari pushed me away and screamed something along the lines of "Stay away from my brother.

Haven't you hurt him enough?," In that instant it felt like someone had ripped out my heart and stomped it on the ground. It was my fault. That was the first time, I

really knew it was my fault. I looked away, just to see the faces of Matt, and T.K. Takeru looked horrible. He was pale and his eyes were wide in a mixture of shock

and terror. Matt looked by far the worse though. He was paler than usual, and his eyes seemed to dim. He was clutching T.K.'s shoulder and leaning on him for

support. He looked like he wanted to say something really important, but kept it to himself. I tasted something salty in my mouth, and realized I was crying. I closed

my eyes, trying to get away from this nightmare, just to hear the single highest sob/scream in my life. In that instant I knew, I killed Tai. It's like I could feel his

presence, his essence leaving us. I didn't look back. I couldn't look. I didn't want to see, Tai Kamiya, the single happiest, hyper person in the world, dead. I stood

up and started running. I don't think _I_ even knew where. Away from it, I suppose. Away from the pain. Away from the death. I vaguely remember Palmon calling my

name. I kept running. The next few hours were a blur. I still don't know where I was, or for how long. And now, it's a month later. I can't believe it. The sunshine

has been gone for a month. Sunshine. That's the only way to describe him. He was like the sun. Always shining, always there for you. You could always count on

the sun rising in the morning, just like you could always count on him. I took away the sunshine from our lives. I hate myself. I know everyone else does too. I can

barely breathe still, after all this time. It's like I'm staying alive, but just because it's habit. If I could stop breathing, I would. But I don't like thinking about things

too much. So, I go on with my days. I'm like a robot. Programmed to do the things mandatory, but never really living.

!!

A/N: Yeah, I don't know about that. FYI: The epilogues kinda dumb, and short. Oh well. Don't know if I like this chapter, but meh. Review, but only if your nice. :


	8. Reliability's Regrets

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: This chapter is MUCHOLY short because it's Joe's POV. :sigh: The things I do for you people. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Joe, and GOMAMON! GOMAMON IS SOOOOOOO CUTE! Sorry, that was the first digimon, I HAD to have. :hehe:

Reviews: Thank you! Yes, I have to admit I don't like Kari as much as I did in the beginning. She was really mean to Davis. I hate how everyone thinks he has no feelings. He was willing to DIE for them, and they still treat him like that. It's rather infuriating. I hate people bashing Daisuke, he's so god damn cute. Yeah, I noticed that too. Tai always dies, and Yama is always the angsty one. I couldn't resist, because Tai's my favorite. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't even try of suing me, or I'll totally go karate-y on your butt.

**SORRY FOR THE OOC!**

!!

My dad says I'm handling myself much better than the others. All he does these days is praise me on how I'm handling myself, and how he can't believe I could get

such good grades. He said this is just another reason why I am a perfect candidate for a doctor. I don't 'care' when people die. "When you're a doctor, you'll have to

get used to people dying. You can't save everyone Joe," Does my dad really think I'm that low? That I don't care that one of my best friends is dead. Who is he

kidding? The only reason my grade is getting better is because studying is an effective way to pass the time. I have nothing else to do. The truth is I don't have a lot

of other friends aside from the digidestined. Almost everyday Tai or one of the other older digidestined would call me to see if I could do anything. I would

usually decline, in order to study. Now I wished I said yes, every single time. I mean what are a few bad grades, when you could be building up lifelong memories

with the people you care about most? And now, I missed it. Of course, we could always do something without Tai, but that feels so incomplete. It's like together all

six of us were one complete person. Matt was the popular heartthrob, Mimi was the preppy princess, Izzy was the brilliant nerd, Sora was the sweet girl next door,

and Tai was the crazy, funny, popular soccer jock. And I was, the…….kid who was never there. Honestly, though I couldn't imagine the six of us without Tai. Or

anyone for that matter. The six of us are so different, but it's as if we complete each other. Were others excel, some lack, but it all balances out. I never really

thought I would have such good friends. The truth is if not for the digital world, we would have _never_ been friends. We really are such an odd group, it isn't

surprising. But what mattered was we _were._ No matter what anyone else though, we were friends. Bound together by an experience no other kids could even

imagine. So it's like were missing part of us. I know will never be the same again. I should have done something! I say the attack barreling towards her. I should

have grabbed her. Then no one would have died. Not Mimi, not Tai, not me. I had the crest of reliability, for god's sake! I should have been reliable, and grabbed her

out of the way. Then again Tai had the crest of courage. The last thing he ever did should that with shining colors. I remember the first time, when I was in bed the

night of the 'accident' I was thinking about him. The first thing that popped (I almost typed pooped, XD) into my head was how Tai was never going to drink 7up

again. (WHOO! GO 7 UPS!) A strange thought, I know, but I couldn't help it. At lunch everyday he would drink cans of that stuff. I always lectured him on the side

effects of drinking it, but he disregarded that. He said that "sugar was the world's legal drug". I remember Yama was drinking his milk and he started laughing so

hard he spit it out all over Izzy. No one calls me anymore. Not any of them. I guess it's understandable, because no one really wants to be reminded of the good and

bad times we had. So now I study the whole night. Sometimes when the phone rings and when I pick up I expect Tai's voice to be on the other line telling me to get

my butt over to his house. I hope we can work this out. I'd give up anything if things could go back the way they were. But that's just wishful thinking, I guess. Back

to the books.

!!

A/N: Just so you know, the 7UPS is the 'team' I'm on at school. WERE AWESOME! Sorry, but we are. So NOW we will have three more chapters (including epilogue). I'm sick today, so I should get 'em posted soon. Review! (but only if your nice :P) Sorry for the shortness, added on to the regular shortness but this was kinda out of the blue. :))


	9. Courage's Confusion

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: Hey! I am very happy because I finished the epilogue! :does happy dance: Go me! Haha, no it's really short and kinda dumb, but I'm more satisfied with this story, than that one I wrote first.

Reviews: Thank you so much! I will check out that fic, thanks for the heads up! It's weird how I love Taiora and Taito but not Sorato. Is anyone else like that, or is it just me? _**Whichever stupid English dub writer decided it would be 'cool' to have Davis be disliked by everyone is an DUMMY! There is nothing about them not liking him the original Japanese but these people who bash him totally disregard that! Stop the stupid bashing of Daisuke AND Jun!!**_

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon the couples would be drastically different. (no sorato cough cough) I would also be rich and famous, which I am obviously not.

**Notice: This chapter will be weird, because I've never done a digimons POV before. Also in this story the digimon are a bit naïve to human feelings. I'm only doing that because I read a lot of fictions where that's the case, and it will make it easier for me. **

!!

Its times like these I wish I was a control spire digimon. They don't have hearts. And if you don't have hearts, then you don't care. When Tai died, it was million times

worse than when Blackwargreymon died. I always knew I would outlive Tai. Tai explained how that unlike digimon, humans don't get reconfigured. Who woulda

thought? I thought everyone lived forever. I don't understand human emotions all that well but I know this feeling isn't a good one. It's like I'm hollow, and nothing

matters. It doesn't hurt really, just makes me feel kinda numb. All the digimon tried to cheer me up. Gabumon gave me advice, while all the others comforted me.

Except Gomamon, who cracked corny jokes. They don't understand though. They still have their partners. It's not fair! I waited for so long to meet Tai and then only

a few years later he goes away. We were supposed to be friends forever! But now he's gone, and the worst part is I don't even know where! Palmon said he went

to a 'better place'. Obviously it isn't better, because I can't see him. If I'm not allowed to see him, then that place must be bad. I want to get him out. I don't know

where to look though. I searched my section of the digital world for days, because that's were Tai would go when he was sad. I couldn't find him though. Biyomon

told me it was no use, but when I didn't give up, she and all the others helped me look. My stomach feels really weird now that he's gone. Or maybe it's my heart? I

don't know. I was connected to him. I know we aren't physically connected, but he was part of me. Just like Joe is part of Gomamon (A/N: I love Joe and Gomamon

friendship fics! CUTE!) and Matt a part of Gabumon etc. Part of him gave me the strength to digivolve. All the other digimon say I should try it out, to see if I still can.

What's the point? Without Tai I don't really want to digivolve. It was like letting go of a part of me when I lost the ability to digivolve to Mega, but I would give up the

ability to digivolve at all if I could bring Tai back. I remember the day he died like it was yesterday. Wait, was it yesterday? It all feels the same. All of us digimon

were walking up to see our partners. I was so excited to see Tai! I hadn't seen him in forever. Even a few days are too long. We were walking up, and suddenly a

big blob of fire came out of nowhere! I knew it was a digimon attack, but I wasn't sure who. That's almost the worst part. I didn't even get to see who killed Tai! I

would have tracked him down, and gone 'TERRA FORCE' on him. Then there were all these screams, and cries. I still had no idea what was going on. Tentomon said

we should go see what everyone was so upset about, so we all started running, or flying down. When I was running I started getting this weird feeling in my

stomach. Biyomon told me it was called 'dread'. Where does she learn all this stuff? Then I saw him. Tai was laying there with his eyes closed, and lots of red stuff

surrounded him. I asked Sora why Tai was sleeping, but that made her cry. I finally saw Kari, so I ran over, and then she held me and Gatomon when she cried. I

was still clueless. I wanted to ask someone but Gomamon was trying to calm down a hyperventilating Joe, Biyomon was hugging Sora, Palmon was running after

Mimi, Tentomon was talking to Izzy about something, Patamon was on T.K.'s head looking sad, and Gabumon was hugging Matt's knees. It was a whole hour before

someone finally explained it to me. I don't remember who. I wanted to say bye to him, but someone had already taken him away. They should have left him were he

was. No one wanted him to leave. Kari was hugging him. So why did they take him away? Apparently, T.K. and Davis had to pry off Kari from Tai and bring him to the

real world. I wasn't allowed at the funeral because I reminded Kari of something bad, or at least that's what Gatomon said. We held our own ceremony, though. All

of our digimon friends came. I'm still confused. I want him back.More than anything I want him to help me fight evil. I guess after all these years, Piximon was right. I

didn't protect him well enough.

!!

A/N: Yeah that sucked. I have no idea how to digimon's POV but you can't leave out Agumon. That wouldn't make much sense, not would it? I support Kari, and T.K. but I think I also support other Kari T.K. couples because it's too…..perfect. I mean they help saved the world when they were younger, light and hope, it just seems so planned. But meh. I still like them, but they're not my favorite. Review pwease! Only if your nice. :Pouts:


	10. Friendship's Hurt

Watching Over Me

Watching Over Me

A/N: Yeah! I am soooooo hyper!! TAITO'S ARE SOOOOO CUTE! I hate the Taiora's which bash Matt. I love Yama and Tai and Davis and Ken!

Reviews: I shall give myself more credit. I sucked, but I didn't suck THAT bad. Yes, even though I dislike some pairings, I will always respect them. Some I love so much though. Like Taito, Daiken, and Daikeru just to name a few. Yamachi's are cute too. Tai is adorable when he's self conscious. It's oblivious who my favorite is. And yeah, I LOVE TAI AND AGUMON. MOST KICK ASS TEAM EVER! I have so many favorites on youtube of things about them. This one is my Favorite. :goes starry eyed: **Thank you all! Tell me if I should post the epilogue right away, because I got it all done. :)**

Disclaimer: I do own digimon. Or Teen Titans. Or anything. This sucks!

!!

I heard my parents talking about me today. I didn't think they could stand each other enough to actually talk civilly. They said it's been a month. Wow. I didn't know

that. Everyday just kinda blurs into the next. Day and night don't really matter anymore. I know Teeks is worried about me. He doesn't have to be. It's not like I'm

depressed or anything. I mean I won't kill myself. I almost did. Well maybe not kill but cut. I couldn't bring myself too. When I was holding the blade above my wrist,

I almost felt Tai glaring at me. Tai. Taichi Kamiya. A name that can tug heartstrings in anyone (A/N: I know. :drools:). Or at least me. Everyone told me I was the

beautiful one. Have they looked at him? I mean how can you say that when he's the one with the gorgeous build, soft chocately brown hair, carmel skin, and heart

warming eyes. Me being beautiful. That's a laugh. I know some people liked me. I mean I've seen the fangirls. But Tai is just so much better than me. He has not

only the looks but the outgoing personality.Or should I say had. How did I deserve him? He was too good for me. I told him that once. Big mistake. I thought he was

going to kill me. He tackled me, and straddled me at the hips. Then he leaned in, enough to get me blushing and said "Don't ever say that again. Don't even think it.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful inside and out. And don't you ever forget it". Then he leaned in like he was going to kiss me. His lips were so close, I was sure he

could feel my heart thudding in my chest. And then he jumped up. I could have killed him. He was mocking me. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the movie

theater. Just my luck. I finally found someone who loved me for me. Not the me that people think they know. The me, with all my personality quirks and attitude

problems. He loved me. I know he did. I gave him something I had never given anyone before. My trust. I shouldn't have. I made a big mistake trusting him. I trusted

him completely, and totally. Maybe if I didn't it wouldn't hurt this much. But every time I put up a wall, he would knock right through it. I had forged a very carefully

and delicate layer of ice, shielding me from the world. No one broke through it. That is until I met Taichi Kamiya. All those years of work, and he breaks through it like

it was easy. God, why did he have to go? He made me believe. Damn him, he made me believe. He made me vulnerable. When I was in his arms, everything was

perfect. Nothing could change that. But now what? He's gone, and I'm here torn up inside. I gave him my heart, and he tore it in half. He was the first person I

opened up too. I told him everything. Everything. He knew me better, than I knew me. He made me feel useful. He made me feel like I was loved. On the exterior I'm

cool, calm and collected. But on the inside I'm torn up. It's like something's broken in me deep inside. Now, I'm back to the old Yamato. The one who pretended not

to care, but on the inside was dying. That's the only way to describe it. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't function without him. I depended on him to goddamn much.

He promised me he wouldn't leave me, and now he did. I can't even cry. How cold am I? The person I gave my heart to is dead, and I can't even cry. I've stayed up

late into the night trying. I tried to force the tears out, but they would not come. What's wrong with me? It's like I'm a mere shell of what I used to be. Why did I

have to do it? Why did I have let my guard down? I can't do this. I can't go on without him. How can I go on living like my parents say, when I can barely hang on to

my sanity? I never would have let him get this close if I knew it would hurt this much. It's like someone's ripping me open with a chainsaw from the inside out. Teeks

is talking to me again. I wonder why. All he does is talk. I don't respond or anything. I want to. I want to tell him to stop wasting his time, but I can't. It's like I can't

find my voice. Just like I couldn't find my voice when Tai was dying. I wanted to yell out to him how much I loved him. How I didn't mean it. I wanted to run over and

kiss him, just one more time before he died. We had gotten into a fight earlier that day. It was dumb really. He wanted to come out. He kept bugging me about that.

I kept telling him it was because it was of my band. But it wasn't. I was scared. I didn't want people calling me names, talking about me behind my back. He said I

was ashamed. I said he was an idiot. That really hurt him. We were yelling things back and forth, but we both knew it had no real meaning. But when I said that, I

saw a flash of something rarely seen in Tai Kamiya's eyes. Hurt. It was only there for a second, but it was there. I guess people telling him he was 'thick' so long

finally got to him. He just turned around and walked away. I got so mad. How dare he walk away from me? I wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't. I just blurted out

the first thing in my head. That was real smart. I told him I hated him. Hated him. How far from the truth could that be? I didn't even see what he looked like because

I took off running. We avoided each other the rest of the day. But when he got hit. Oh god. It was like it was my fault. It was like God wanted to spite me. I said I

hated him, so obviously I wanted him to die. I'm such an idiot. I want him back. I need him. He was my better half, and now. Now, I'm just a shell. A broken, dusty,

old shell.

!!

A/N: I HATED THAT CHAPTER! Some of the chapters I didn't mind, but this chapter was horrible. So corny! Oh god, how do you stand me? Only posted this so fast because I had already written most of it, just had to tweak it a bit. So anyways, do you want me to post the epilogue soon because I have it all written and ready to go. Tell me. Pretty please with a cherrymon on top.


	11. Epilogue

Watching Over Me

A/N: I tried to make it sad, but it wasn't really. One thing you must know, is that I suck with endings. I can't end it right. Oh well. **Ah, hell I wanted to get it over with. So yeah. Review on both if you're here when there both posted please!**

Reviews: Thank you guys! Especially the ones that stuck with me! **GOD, I HATE THE STUPID SPACING TOO! IT IS SO ANNOYING! MY COMPUTER IS SO DUMB! TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER I HAD TO GO ON MY BROTHERS, BUT THE SPACING'S STILL NOT GOOD CAUSE HE GAVE ME LIKE TWO MINUTES!! **

**AngelSachiya:**** I can't think of one's of the top of my head, mostly cause I don't know what you've read. But check out my favorite authors, and favorite stories. And you probably already know this but Broken Angel is a great Yamachi angst writer. And ya. Got a lot of my FAVORITES stories in my favorite stories (how dumb did that sound? No need to answer, I know)  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, etc, etc.

!!

The digidestined sat sprawled out on various chairs and coaches throughout the Kamiya's living room. Apparently, their parents were doing some sort of 'intervention'. Normally, the room would be alive with the buzz of excitement, and filled with warm talk and laughter. Now upon the room sat an uneasy, awkward silence. Kari made it a point to not even give Mimi the satisfaction of glancing at her, and the rest of the digidestined didn't know what to do. None of the digidestined knew where to start. No one could get up the guts, and talk. Tai was usually the silence breaker anyway. Hushed whispers could be heard from the kitchen where their mothers sat talking about their children in what was supposed to be a subtle way. No one made a move, only glanced at each other unsurely. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Ms. Takaishi walking rather loudly into the well-lit living room.

"Matt, T.K., help my with these boxes, please," Ms. Takaishi said while trying to readjust her grip on the heavy box.

"Sure Mom, but what's in the box?" T.K. questioned well standing up abruptly from his chair in the corner. Matt made no effort to move from his spot on the couch.

"Oh, we're just helping Mrs. Kamiya get some of Taichi's stuff packed away," Ms. Takaishi said while handing the box over to T.K.

"What did you just say?" Kari stood up and hissed in their direction. Matt perked up and finally looked up at his mother.

"We're packing away Taichi's room so you can get some use of it," Ms. Takaishi replied with a caring grin.

Kari eye's snapped open, and look of pure shock, followed by piercing hatred crossed her face instantaneously.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT DOWN MY BROTHER'S STUFF, NOW!" Kari screamed while ripping the box out of T.K.'s hand and cradling it lovingly, while still managing to look menacing.

"Where do you want these pictures to go, dear," Mrs. Kido called out from Tai's room directing the question at Mrs. Kamiya.

"GET AWAY!" Kari pushed the various moms' aside and started ripping the things out of their boxes and trying to put them back in their usual places.

"Oh, honey, we're just trying to do what's best for us all," Mrs. Izumi said trying desperately to comfort the girl.

"Acting like my brother never existed is not for the best! Taking away his things without my permission is not for the best! Can't you people let me have what little I have of Tai left?" Kari demanded sobbing uncontrollably. Kari clutched one of Tai's dirty shirts in her hands and buried her face in it, trying to remember the scent. The rest of the digidestined were standing outside the hallway, most with extreme looks of hurt on their faces. Yamato looked on the verge of tears.

"Honey, calm down," Mrs. Kamiya whispered softly, talking for the first time in a long while.

"But Mom, how can I calm down? Their trying to take him away from me!" Kari sniffed looking at her mother with bloodshot eyes.

" No they aren't, sweetie. Don't worry. We'll keep his stuff. I just thought it might be easier for you to move on, if his stuff wasn't always-"Mrs. Kamiya finally cracked up and let the tears openly fall from her eyes.

"I think we should take a look at this, guys. I think I found Tai's will," Izzy stated with his voice cracking from the effort of not crying.

The others all looked up in amazement, and slowly made their ways to the living room.

"I'll read it," Mr. Kamiya stepped forward, slowly tearing the envelope.

_Dear family and friends, _

_Haha, no scratch that. Sounds too formal. Hey! What's up guys? I'm sitting in my room after soccer practice writing my will. Woah, didn't think I'd do that until I was like 100. But the digital world taught me that you have to be ready for anything. I don't think this really qualifies as a will, because I don't have a lawyer and all that shit (sorry Mom) but this is really more like a piece of paper I'm scribbling on. Well, presenting the will stuff. I will be using my grown up voice, so I ask whoever is reading this out loud to use their grownup voice as well. Ahem. The company of Taichi Kamiya would like to present the following people with rights with whatever they want, Kari Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, Mimi __Tachikawa. Ah, hell you get the point. Basically, take whatever; I won't need it where I'm going. I'm booooooored. Writing your death warrant is really booooooooooooring. Just one question. Did I die in a cool way? I hope I did. Like in a crazy blimping accident, or a drowning in puddle. That would be soo awesome! I bet my name would be on the news! I can see it now, "Boy falls and drowns in puddle of rain water. Cause of death is unknown". Wow, I am so hilarious. Don't Deny it, cause you know it's true. Say it! Say it! Say it! Fine, then don't say it. Well now lets get to the mushy (ugh) goodbye parts. _

_ To Kari: I hope you know that you were my shining light, and always found a way to light up the dark. Don't ever change who you are, because you're the best freakin' sister ever. I love you, and I'm sorry I won't be able to walk you down the isle, and scare the crap out of the man your going to marry. I'll do it now. TOUCH MY SISTER, I WILL TOTALLY HAUNT YOUR ASS! Love you, Kars! _

_To Mom and Dad: Don't be too sad. If I died in the digital world, it was my destiny. If not, I was being retarded and hurt myself. Don't blame yourselves. Move on and get working on another kid (don't want to picture that, ugh). And I demand you name him, "Shopalobabdingdong". Tai Junior also works. Love you guys, and please be happy. AND DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF! IN FACT STAY OUT OF MY ROOM ALTOGETHER! Lots of love. _

_To Sora: You're my best friend, best of all best friends, you should get a best friend too. She tickles in my tummy, she's so yummy, yummy. Hey, you should get a best friend too. Or something like that. Your my favorite girl ever. Your awesome. (P.S. Your my favorite) Loves you! _

_To Izzy: Dude, lose the computer when you go to college. And tell me who beats you up, cause I'll totally haunt them. Buy out Microsoft and all that jazz. Be the Izzy we know and love. Your awesome. The coolest nerd I know hands down. FYI: I'm being so mushy because you can't see me. :P  
_

_To Joe: When you go to be some famous doctor and find the cure for cancer and the chicken pox (do they have a cure for that?) make sure to name a wing of your hospital after me. Call it "TAI KAMIYA IS BEAST AND HE COULD TOTALLY SMOKE YOU IN SOCCER BLINDFOLDED" and one that says "MY DIGIMON (AGUMON) IS COOLER THAN YOUR DIGIMON". Thanks. Even though you're a tad annoying, I still (once again, sigh) love you. Awwwwwww. Just thought I say something nice, before I'M BURIED 6 FEET IN THE GROUND!! EWW! _

_To Mimi: When you become a world famous designer, call it the MICHI line. I put together our names. I'm smart! Well, yeah your awesome. Girly than Sora, which is a good thing? I don't know. Your Mimi and I like Mimi. I love you. (this is getting repetive, sigh) _

_To Davis: Now that I'm dead you have to carry on the Taichi legacy. Make it big in soccer! Win the championship for me! I know you'll be a cooler me than I ever would be. Don't listen to other people though. Just because we look, and act the same, we're different people. Be who you are, not who they expect you to be. Same as above for L-O-V-E thing. _

_To Ken: Look kid, I like you. You redeemed yourself after you kidnapped Agumon which takes a lot, and you're a good kid. Take care of Davis for me. And if you ever break his heart, I'll have to whoop your ass. Don't know how, but I will. Just remember, your stronger than the darkness. With your friends by your side, you can do anything. Same as above. _

_To Cody: Wow, a mix of Izzy and Joe. Scary. But don't worry; we all need you in the group. You kept the younger ones in line. I'm really proud of you. You are the youngest one here, but you hold your own. You've got a lot of potiental. You'll be (are) a great hero. I look up to you (not in real life). Ily (shorter this way) _

_To T.K.: You've always been like a little brother to me. You were great in the digital world, and your even better now. I know you and Kari will never let darkness win. You're a hero, and a damn good one at that. But more importantly you're a friend. Go to Izzy or Joe for advice now that I'm dead (ha) I suck at advice anyway….. One more thing. TOUCH MY SISTER AND YOU DIE! And you won't be going to heaven. I'll drag you down here with me. So there! Ily _

_To Yolei: Wow, once again a mix of Sora and Mimi. This might just be scarier than Cody. To be honest kid, you freak me out. Take that as a compliment though. Not many things freak Tai Kamiya out. Your cool though. You'll find someone who loves you for you. And if this didn't make me a child molester, I'd totally date you. (That's my way of saying you aren't half bad) Ily too. To, wait who else? Oh yeah. Stupid pen, can't erase my mistakes. _

_To Matt: HI! Your probably sad your bestest friend in the whole universe is a rotting corpse now! You're my best friend, and I have another note for other things. (wink, wink) HAHA! Who woulda thought, Mysterious Matt, with Terrific Taichi. We're awesome, But mostly me!! Love you, Yama. Go be a world famous rockstar, and have people throw panties at you. Taichi loves Yama. _

_To Agumon: Sorry I died. I hope you can still digivolve all the way. You're the best digimon partner ever, and you got me out of some err, situations. We're the best team ever. We totally whooped there asses. You're my BESTEST friend ever! The coolest yellow-orange dinosaur on the block easy. Love you lots. (I'm such a sap). Is that everyone? Hope so. _

_Now for my philosophically side. I'm actually gonna be smart here. Remember,**Just because I stopped living doesn't mean you should. Live your life for me. Live it because I can't. I'm not saying to forgot about me, just don't dwell on it. People die all the time. This isn't goodbye. Goodbye's are forever. This is err, "See ya later". In the VERY distant future, though. You can do anything you want to do (what an overused line) because you have the strength inside of you. You are strong enough to do anything. Anything. Keep your friends by your side, and love in your heart, and light will ALWAYS win against the darkness. (I can't have losers for Best Friends, can I?) You're not alone. I will always be with you. Never give in. Together you can make it through anything. Just stay strong. I will always be here for you. I love you all, but I have to go eat the substance my mom calls food. (if your still sad about my croaking (haha) do one thing for me? GET OVER IT)**__**SEE YA LATER!!**_

_Sincerely,_

_Busniessy Taichi Kamiya_

(Yamato's POV)

It has been three months since we have found it, and life is beginning to make sense again. We will live. We will fight. We will see Tai again. Even though Tai is gone, he will never really leave us. He will always be the leader, always be the best friend, always be my true love. I love him. I will always love him. But for Tai, I will live. I'll live for him. That letter changed our lives. It was a little like a slap in the face. We needed to move on, and get on with our lives, just like Tai wanted. After that day, we started spending more time together. Sharing memories, experiences. Together we healed one another. We are still as close as ever, and make it a point to get together every Saturday, so we never lose touch. Life hasn't gotten any better. It will never be the same without him. I will never be the same. I'm a better person because of him. Living life isn't any easier. The pain is still there. But now, it's not a horrendous, engulfing pain. It's more like a mellow burning. That doesn't mean I love him any less. It just means, sometimes you have to accept that things are the way they are. I can't change what happened. No one can. Tai is dead, but his spirit lives on. In all of us. He'll never truly die, because he is a part of us. And even when we're died and gone, he will live on. In the sun, in the sky, in everyone. He will always be with us. Always.

!!

A/N: **That was my pitiful attempt at humor/drama.** Weird Epilougue. O.o Not how I thought it was gonna end. Oh well, it ended so, "YEAH". :Bows again and again:&:People start throwing tomatoes at Skipper:&:Skipper runs off while crying and giving people the finger: Review! But only if your nice! Buh Bye!! **I also ask for the people who have been reading it,and not reviewing to please review. It's my last chapter so please if you like it, tell me. And if you don't, why the hell you still here? You should have left at chapter one! Just kidding. But ya, leave. So review, pwease! I love you all! And even though you already reviewed this Tehbot I am a girl.  
**


End file.
